Mistress to the Shield
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Sequel to Vampire's Mistress, I have no idea how to explain this, Vampiro is gone, Harmoni is back to square one with new masters known as the Shield, will she survive or will something else happen? Yeah my summary really sucks but give it a go good people!
1. Room raiders

**A/N **So this is the long awaited sequel to Vampires Mistress! New masters, new torture and new love and among it, the same old Harmoni, starring our fav bad guys The Shield and the forgotten yet awesomely lovable Michales sister, Harmoni!

Onwards good people and enjoy! A sequel for my girl but everyone can enjoy and review!

**Chapter 1 Room raiders**

**Harmoni;**

I really hate deja-vu. It creeps over you just when you think you know life and then bam! Deja-vu hits and fucks everything up. So lets back track a few hours shall we? I was sitting in my chair, sitting isn't the right word really, sitting indicates that I had a choice, no I was strapped to the chair, naked as always, waiting for Vampiro's newest torture/sexy game. Yeah, even after all this time I was still his victim and he was the master, I don't know what part of 'I don't want to leave you ever' he didn't understand, because I was still stuck to this chair, day in and day out. I wasn't even sure if my sister was close or not, all I knew was when she did get close, I'd tell her to back up, I wasn't so hell bent on leaving anymore. Anyways where was I? Right, deja-vu. It's a fucking bitch and trust me I knew fucking bitches, Iziah was the top bitch, I'd like to say I was but you gotta give the devil her due right? Anyway, the deja-vu started around half past seven, the crackling of the radio sprinkled through me, it sounded something like black ops, a radio through to the soldiers, a gruff voice radiated through out the top part of the house, I was still locked in the basement, see this is why I say men are slow, slow and they don't fucking listen. I heard my master (Vampiro) talking his way out of trouble or into it, I wasn't sure which. More deja-vu spread throughout me as I clamped my lips shut, any noise and they would know I was down here, so far nobody even knew this room even exsisted and if I kept quiet, they never would. I closed my eyes as the violent images spread throughout my head, I heard every punch they splashed on his body, every kick they landed on his ribcage, I could pretty much hear the blood oozing and the life draining. I heard snippets of words, they didn't make much sense to me. 'Room raiders' 'Shield' 'Rollins'

I had no fucking idea what the hell these four words had to do with anything, but I wasn't very content on finding out. Their boots crunched the floor and with each stomp, I could see those flimsy boards wanting to give way. Because I was quite skinny (due to no fault of my own but to a high metobilism) I could easily slip from my confinds, as quietly as I could I slipped away and hid in what I hoped where shadows. I clamped a hand over my mouth, something was crawling up my leg and I just knew if I looked at it I would scream, I had no choice and my green eyes looked at it, a big fat bug or moth or something, was crawling over my skin, this was what I was afraid of, it wasn't torture or rape or anything else actually terrifying, no I was scared of bugs, still wanting to stay hidden over looked any fear and I clamped my lips so tight I tasted my blood oozing. A single 'pfffft' sound whizzed through the air and just from that I knew, Vampiro was dead and whoever did it, may or may not find me. Think I'll stay put for now.

"Roman! Look!"

I slid further to what I hoped were shadows, knowing Vampiro it was a trap and my head was about to come off. Thankfully that didn't happen, but the men talking eliminated any hopes of leaving unscathed,

"Rollins! Ambrose! Check it out,"

Nothing happened for several seconds and I suspected that the two douches called Rollins and Ambrose had just given my new hidey-hole a quick scan.

"Nothing Roman, just a hole"

"Ambrose, there is something down there, why have a secret cellar if there is nothing down there?"

Asshole had a point.

"Have a look, if I'm right, there should be a safe or a vault or something of value down there."

Did I count as valuable? I wasn't sure. I was either going to be shot on sight, or worse, they might try and sell me time shares, I'm kidding of course, worse would be they take me.

They jumped down and started to pick through the scraps, "I think Roman was right"

One of them said, they had spotted my chair and were now on the look out for a person. That's when I saw it, the gun on his hip, this would take all my skill and anger, that wasn't hard to channel, I only had to remember Iziah scratching my favourite Pantera CD, thats right. Before I could surprse them, something surpised me, that fucking annoying bug-thing had decided to crawl between my legs and try to get warm in the recesses of my intimate foldings, or in plain black and white, my pussy. I couldn't help but yelp in disgust, I was being molested by a freaking bug! Come on! As I was dancing my way out of being raped by a moth, I finally came face to face with two of the three men, one was blonde and the other, well for some strange reason he had blonde hair and black hair, I don't mean to sound bitchy, but pick one colour and stick with it.

"Well Dean, looks like we found something valuable"

"Looks like we did Seth"

"Oh I don't like the chances right now"

The one called Seth, Mr can't pick one hair colour smiled at me, "If you come quietly, you will not be hurt"

I kicked Seth right in the chest, his weight crashing backwards, before Dean could react, I head butted him so hard his nose shattered, "I meant your chances"

They got up, not that I expected them to stay down, they circled around me like hungry sharks, blood pissing from the nose, one of them lept at me, I merely bent backwards like I was that douche from the _Matrix_, only I made it look way better, because I was throwing kicks and jabs as fast as they seemed to recover. I knocked Seth down again with a swift knuckle to the wind pipe, he choked and then it happened, the leaded weight of that familiar crow bar took me down, I had completely forgotten about the third guy for some reason. I looked up at him before sliding into darkness, "Your a big fucker aren't you?"

Darkness took me and I just knew when I woke up, I wouldn't like it.

**A/N So how was that? Good? Bad? Let me know! Hopefully its ok and onwards we go! **


	2. Different kind of masters

**Chapter 2 Different kind of masters**

**Harmoni;**

When I woke up sometime later, I was back above ground in the living room, I wasn't bound or even naked, I was just sitting in a chair looking at the big man that had knocked me out, Roman I'm guessing, his little bitch Dean beside me, possibly ready to smack me into place, I couldn't hide the gleeful smile that passed my lips, his nose busted and broken.

"Well aren't you a beauty" Roman smiled icily at me, "So who are you?"

"Question is, who are you?"

He ignored me and instead went on with what I'm sure was a well rehearsed speech, "We were told this location only held one man and then suddenly we find you"

"Then you're breaking and entering"

"You're a victim, you don't count"

"I'm not a victim, I was involved with the man you shot"

Roman lent back in his chair and smiled in victory, "So tell me, why were you strapped to a chair butt naked?"

"We enjoy kinky sex games"

"You don't strike me as the kinky sex type"

"And you don't strike me as a douche bag but I guess we're all wrong at some point"

Dean smacked me across the face, harsh blood pooled in my mouth, spitting it to the floor I looked up at him, "Hit me again sweetheart, I'll break your nose. Again"

He raised his hand but didn't strike, he expected me to flinch, instead I just looked at him, waiting for him to strike so I could break his nose for a second time.

"So tell me who you are" Roman spoke again, his arms stretched behind him, hands resting on his head.

"I'm Priscilla, Queen of the desert, I was dragged in here when I was selling my girl scout cookies"

"Thought he was your boyfriend"

"Well we all fall for the wrong guy right? Take you two for instance, you really shouldn't stick with this douche if he has a tendency to smack people, its called abuse"

He laughed at my joke although I can assure I wasn't joking in the slightest, "Do you know what these are?"

"They are pliers, I'm guessin you're about to attach them to one of my digits and break it, dude Iziah did that to me when I was twelve, she wanted to see how many she could break before I gave in and said hospital, would you believe that I made it to seventeen? Seriously after seventeen digits I called out hospital, I still have trouble with my left foot"

"Oh I wasn't planning to break digits" Roman twisted them in his hands, he was sitting forward now, those big arms resting on his knees as his hand played with the metal. "I see you have a nice little stud in your mouth, it would be a real shame if someone ripped it out"

I couldn't help but laugh and from the look on his face, he didn't expect me to laugh. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, I know you're serious and all that"

"So why laugh? I don't see anything funny"

"You think ripping out my bolt would be the most painful thing I have ever been through? Guess again, when I was fifteen Iziah attached a fucking cable to my stud and electicuted me, I was dead for like five minutes before she revived me, ironically with more torture"

"And this Iziah? Is she here?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Sweetie if she was here, we wouldn't be having this conversation, you'd be dead and we'd be laughing."

For a few seconds we just stared each other down, finally he spoke again "So wanna tell me who you are?"

"Before I do, tell me who you people are and you came here and why the hell you shot Vampiro?"

Roman let out a breath, I couldn't tell if it was from frustration or what, but he actually told me what I wanted to know. "My name is Roman Reigns, this is Dean Ambrose and the other man upstairs is Seth Rollins, we're room raiders"

"Room raiders?"

He nodded "We loot out places that have valuables and pretty much kill the occupants and take the loot"

"So you're basically pirates but without the ships?"

Roman laughed "I guess we are. We are known as the Shield"

"And what exactly are you a 'Shield' for, please don't say honour and justice, cause killin people and taking their valuables ain't exactly honourable"

He didn't answer, he merely let those deep brown eyes shimmer through me, "Alright, you know our side, now its your turn"

"And if I don't feel like sharing?"

He lent further forward until his nose was pretty much touching mine, "I really suggest you talk, it might make everything easier"

I decided to throw the mut a bone, there wasn't much else I could do anyway. "My name is Harmoni"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl"

"Creepy, but thanks?"

"So Harmoni, whats a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Told you, kinky sex with my boyfriend"

Dean slapped me again, I was now officially tired of talking. "You were warned"

He grabbed me before I could strike, trapping my arms behind my back, I did the only thing I could, I lept best I could, my bare feet landing on Roman's chest and using him as an excellant spring board, I pulled my head back and the shattering bone told me that I had fufilled my promise, his nose was broken once again.

Sadly for me, Roman knocked back to darkness, I think we all knew this was going to get worse before it got better. I had the strangest most worst feeling ever, I was now playing a dangerous game with three men who were somehow worse than Vampiro.

At least they weren't as bad as Iziah, when that day comes, I'll know that killing myself is the only way out, I never ever want to be in that girls game ever again because more often than not, she always wins.

**A/N So thats chapter 2, should I go on?**


	3. Crushing blow

**Chapter 3 Crushing blow**

I was starting to feel that annoying deja vu repeatedly, and I hated it. I was knocked out just to wake up with one of them facing me, me on one chair and him on the other, this time it was the blonde guy, Dean something, with his broken nose and evil glare. He just sat there watching me, I said nothing, I just let him look at me, so far it was somewhat pleasant, just two people looking at each other. I stupidly thought that would be it, just looking and not saying anything, and then he had to talk and ruin it all.

"You are quite beautiful"

I still said nothing, he didn't say anything beyond that, thank God. He suddenly lent forward and gently nudged his index finger into my cheek.

"Dude!"

Dean lept back as though he just noticed I was even there, I will like to point out that at least I had clothes on. That much I was thankful for. "You scared me Harmoni"

"I scared you? I'm sitting right in front of you, how did I scare you?"

"I was miles away"

"Right"

He looked me over again, his eyes landing on my arm, the one Iziah had messed up, the one I used to scare the girl into keeping in her IV, its funny the things you remember when you're in the worst situations.

"What happened to your arm?"

"The same thing that happened to your nose, a very pissed off psychopath"

"Must of hurt"

"Not really, it's more painful listening to you talk, especially if you're talking about nothing"

Dean let out a nice little chuckle, as though everything I had said was some sort of joke, I can assure you I don't joke, not when it comes to psychopaths.

"Roman has gone out"

"Good for him"

"Seth has gone to sleep"

"Hope he has sweet dreams"

"Which means that leaves me and you to get more acquainted" He let out that devious grin, his hands running down his legs slightly, obviously he was thinking of sort of x-rated activity, well if it happens, it happens, it'll only be his funeral.

"Alright but I should warn you, the last guy that raped me was dead thirty seconds, beaten to death with a bible"

"A bible?" He just looked at me like WTF? Did you really just say that? Yes I did, he was beaten to death with a bible.

"Yup, I never understood the bible myself, too much words and too much crap to wade through, then I was raped in my hotel room, the free bible was sitting on the night stand, he zipped up and I grabbed it and beat him to death with it, I never thought the bible of all books would actually come in handy, I tell you it was far more interesting to read after that, soaked in blood and tears."

He didn't say anything, I knew why, it was the same look Iziah gave me when I told her what happened, was I telling the truth or was it something I was making up. I wasn't lying, he raped me and then thirty seconds later, he was dead and I was laughing. Having a psychopath for a sister had its payoff, you quickly learnt not to take life's crap. And that peice of shit was the crappiest thing to happen to me since my father dying.

"And I suppose there is a point to this story Harmoni"

And now I realise he was slow, did I not make my point clear? You rape me, you die. Thought it was crystal clear. "You rape me, you die. That's my point, was I not being clear? I thought I was pretty fucking clear."

He pulled out those sharp pliers, "I wasn't going to rape you, you're beautiful, but I'm not attracted to you"

"Oh thank God! Really thought I was gonna have to beat you to death with a bible, which would be hard to do because I don't have a bible on me"

Dean laughed again, if I wasn't so crazy I would say he was enjoying this, well good for him, at least one of us was.

"I was going to break your fingers, you said seventeen, lets see if we can beat that record"

"Wait!' I pulled up my hands which actually made him stop, shocking. "Is there any point to this, or are you just being a jerk"

He thought about it for a moment, he attached the pliers and swiftly broke my index finger back, I didn't even scream, I flinched but other than that it didn't bother me. It was more painful to look at actually, all twisted in its funny angle.

"Guess I'm just a jerk" He broke my middle finger, it lay coiled over my index but in that sick angle that I knew was wrong. "Or maybe I want information and you're gonna give it to me"

I stomped my scarred charred leg, "Oh please don't do that, it annoys me, people saying one thing but actually meaning another. You know at least with Iziah you knew what was going on, she never mixed" He broke my thumb with a vicious snap, I stopped talking for a moment, and when the pain subsided, I picked right up where I left off. "Her words"

He attached the pliers to my ring finger, his eyes glaring a hole through me, "Lets talk. Who are you?"

"Harmoni. I told you that"

Dean snapped it back and more sickening pain errupeted through my arm and spread to the rest of my body. He attached those silver metal bastard to my pinky finger, now the pain was starting to get annoying, my hand was swelling with each break and now I could feel the heat, by the time this was over I bet you could fry an egg on my hand.

"No, I wanna know _you_"

I let myself breathe for a second, trying to escape the pain, it had been a while since I had digits broken and it only reminded me that it was the smallest of injuries that hurt the most. I didn't feel half this much of pain when my leg was burnt or when my arm was hacked at, no it was the four, possibly five broken fingers that was the worst pain ever.

"What do you mean, me? You know my name, what else do you wanna know"

"I wanna know what you know,"

"About what?"

He broke my pinky finger and now I screamed, it was broken ruggedly, in two places, at the top and the bottom, basically I would never use that finger again and it would be nothing but a mutilated mess forever. I liked that finger, oh he was so gonna die now. I flopped down and let my body go limp, hair falling every which way. I heard him sigh in disgust,

"Thought you were stronger, can't even handle a few broken fingers."

He put the pliers down and got up, the moment his hands touched me I struck. Caught off guard his back hit the wall and I managed to land in a few punches to his ribs. Harsh breathing escaped the room, Dean got up and rushed at me, his shoulder digging into my stomach, lifting me off my feet, my back hit the wall but his stray fist caught nothing but wall. I wasn't fighting Dean, I was back in Iziah's cage fighting for my life. 'She' came at me and I jumped over his frame and drew my leg up catching him in the jaw, to Dean's credit he still didn't go down but he stumbled and suddenly pulled himself together. He was ready to fight, and now so was I. He cracked his knuckles, "Alright Harmoni, you wanna play, lets play"

I put myself in the right stance to kick his ass back to the stone age, "Yes, lets"

He grabbed his chair and started to swing like a mad man, all I could do was dodge and wait for my chance, and then I saw it, hanging from his belt was a gun, all I had to do was get that gun. He swung at my head, thinking of nothing but defence and that gun I put my arm up, his swinging chair caught my broken fingers making me scream. Dean kept swinging until I was on the ground. He put his chair down and stood over me, first mistake Dean. I kicked his knee and his legs just came out, landing on his back, like an agile cat I was up and straddling over his body, his gun right at his eyes. Time slowed down and it was just deadly green pouring into icy blue. I cocked it back, and before my finger could pull the trigger I was back to blackness. Why must people keep knocking me out.

Roman helped his friend up, nudging the blacked-out girl aside. He gave Dean his hand, the gun put back in his belt.

"You ok?"

Dean huffed out some harsh blood, it landed right beside Harmoni's nimble body. "Yeah, bitch knows how to fight I give her that"

"Any closer to knowing what she knows about Vampiro?"

"Nah, she started getting fiesty before I could ask her"

Roman rolled her over and took in her nimble frame, "Any word about her family, we gotta know who exactly is comin for her"

"Nothing. Told you Roman, she attacked before I could ask anything," Dean looked her over again, "Gotta admit, she's hot"

"And keep in mind she's nothing but a low life bitch that has killed someone very close to me"

"Sure it was her?"

Roman looked her over again "Yeah I'm sure but I admit she's hot"

The two men laughed as they left Harmoni on the floor. Roman never thought that he would come across the same girl that murdered his brother. It was a jackpot really, Harmoni in the eye of the storm, Dean's sister wound up with Vampiro, Roman's brother murdered by her, and Seth, no one really knew what his issue was with Harmoni, he refused to say, but Shield agreed that finding her was a jackpot, things were about to get very nasty indeed.


	4. That is not how you get me drunk!

**Chapter 4 That is not how you get me drunk!**

"Have you ever thought that if you keep knockin me out, you're goin to give me a concussion?"

Now I was staring at all three of them and neither of them looked very happy but especially Dean Ambrose, I could see why. He was black and blue, not as bad as me but still it was evident that I had hurt him.

"It doesn't matter if you have a concussion, its time we shed light on our jackpot" Roman took out a large bottle bourbon, I had a bad feeling about this, excessive alcohol could only lead to one thing and it didn't take a genius to figure out what, alcohol poisoning wasn't a friend to anyone and no one was immune to it, not even me and all my torture training.

"Harmoni, you were a Marine correct?" Roman asked softly, his massive hand clenching the bottle so hard I thought it would break.

"Yeah I was, once upon a time"

"And do you know a Jack Brooks?"

"Yeah I do, he was the bastard that wouldn't let me leave"

"That must've pissed you off"

"Yeah but I solved that problem, I kicked his ass back to the stone age"

Seth grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, Dean held my mouth open and Roman poured some of the harsh liquid down my throat, it made its own way down burning its trail and making me want to throw up. They let me go and I could do nothing but try to shake it away, it didn't work, it just made me feel worse.

"That man was my brother and you didn't kick his ass Harmoni, you almost killed him, he has trouble walking now, and all because you threw a fit" He smashed me across the face making my head snap back. I pulled myself up straight and looked to Roman,

"And why don't you ask him why I kicked his ass"

"Why don't you tell me, lets see what kind of lie you can come up with"

I looked to Seth, so far he seemed the kindest but also the hottest, I don't know why I thought of that, maybe the alcohol was getting to me. "Down in the basement, in the cupboard you will see my pants, in the left back pocket there will be a newspaper article, that will explain why I tried to kill his slimy brother"

Roman hit me again before piliing more alcohol down my throat, "Damnit! That is not how you get me drunk!"

Seth came back with the bit of paper, "Here you go Roman"

"What is this?" He shook it at me almost tearing it in his large hands.

"Read it numb-nuts. Outloud if you please"

Roman just glared at me, "Well you pass it over, I can read it, no shame in not being able to read Dude, Izzy couldn't read until she was nine, then again I wasn't so sure about that, she seemed pretty able for someone that couldn't read"

With another glare at me, Roman passed it to Dean and he did the honours. I knew every word of that article, it was all I had left.

_"A young girl lies in critical condition after a heinous attack by her sister, Jamie Lee (13) was brutally beaten and raped before she was dumped outside Millvale Hospital on Sunday night, Jamie Lee suffered extensive head trauma, numerous broken bones, tearing and internal bleeding, doctors are still unsure if she will make it through the night. Her sister and her boyfriend didn't say why they attacked Jamie Lee but neither of them were remorsful for their actions. _

"Now turn it over and read the other side,"

Dean turned it over and kept reading. "_Jamie Michales, daughter, sister and forever our angel, fly high baby-girl."_

"She died?"

I managed to keep the tears to myself, usually I didn't care but I figured I would need clear vision to deal with these ass-clowns. "She died the next morning, she had fought for a whole day before she slipped away. I never did get to say good-bye, you have any idea what thats like? Someone you love more than life itself dies and you can't even say goodbye. Trust me, that hurts more than any torture you can think of"

"I'm confused, what has any of this got to do with Jack?"

"I asked him to discharge me, I needed to say good-bye to Jamie, but he wouldn't let me. He knew all the details and still decided that I didn't deserve to say goodbye to her, so yes, I beat him down. Hearing how Jamie died, I still stick with he deserved it"

"What do you mean how she died?"

"She died from her injuries Dean, but she only had one person beside her holding her hand, no one else could make it. Only one person got to say good bye and the worst thing about it is the fact that that whore got away with it, Jamie died and she got away with it, thats why I slit the bitches throat, and I'd do it again"

Neither of them said anything, I didn't expect either of them to care for my loss especially Roman seeing as how I maimed his brother, but for a split second Dean, Seth and even Roman showed human decency,

"Sorry for your loss"

Dean even carefully folded the newspaper article and put it in my bra for safe keeping, at least thats what I thought it was, he could've been trying to cop a feel.

Roman tipped more alcohol down my throat, a slower pace but still it burned. "Quit doing that! If you want me to get drunk, just pass me the damn bottle!"

"What do you know about Deb Tyler?" Dean asked me inching closer to me until his blue eyes became my mirror.

"I have no idea who that is"

"She is my sister, well was, she's dead now, because of your slimy boyfriend"

"Vampiro didn't ask for names, he usually just killed or sold them off. What does she look like? Maybe I can fill you in what happened to her?"

"I know what happened to her, she was found in the Jordan River with her" "Bracial artery cut. Yeah I do remember reading about that, that was before I landed with Vampiro, he came into the hospital that night with his own arm injury, he didn't say he got it but I figured it wasn't the gardening accident he claimed it was, the next night I was walking home and he kidnapped me, when I woke up and convinced him to let me sit down, we talked and he mentioned the girl in the river, he had cut her bracial artery, fatal to anyone thats keepin score, he also ripped out her eye. I assure you, I had nothing to do with that. She was before my time, so to speak"

"And how do I know you're not lying?"

"I assure you I'm not, but if you really don't believe me then feel free to ring the hospital at which I worked, they will fill you in and confirm my story"

Again it went silent before I turned to Seth, "So what is it I've done to you? I maimed his brother, Vampiro killed his sister, what have I done to piss you off?"

"Not you, your sister"

"Which one? I have two of them. I did have four but one is rotting in Hell and the other is an angel in Heaven"

Seth zipped down his vest and pulled up his t-shirt, a long thin scar ran doing his chest, someone (possibly Iziah) had tried to gut him like a fish. "Raven Michales will get whats comin to her, especially when she comes for you. She'll pay for what she did"

"Question; what is it exactly that you did to her? I mean, I know Rae, she don't try to kill someone unless she has a good reason"

"It's mistaken identity, but when she comes for you and she will, I'll have my revenge, one of us is going to join your baby sister in Heaven"

"And I can gauren-dam-tee it won't be you Fuck-o"

For the first time in ages they left the room without knocking me out. Thank God.

**A/N Last chapter was a typo lol Roman's brother wasn't murdered, he was just beat down really bad! So hopefully this still makes sense, man my feet are cold! Its winter here and my toes are freezing! Sorry, onwards we go! **


End file.
